Just for Fun
by Anzel Carnation
Summary: Hanya beberapa cerita singkat nan GaJe.
1. Chapter 1

**Just for Fun**

 **Hanya beberapa cerita singkat nan GaJe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pedang**

Terlihat Kuroko tengah mengikat kepalanya dengan ikat kepala berwarna merah dan ia juga memegang sebuah pedang di kedua tangannya. Bersiap-siap dengan kuda-kudanya, mata mulai waspada, dan dia siap untuk...

"Oi, Kuroko! Banyak gaya lu! Bantuin gue motong nih daging!" teriak Kagami sambil memotong daging sapi.

"Ha'i," jawab singkat Kuroko.

Mereka tengah berjualan daging sapi di pasar. Kini banyak ibu-ibu, nenek-nenek, sampai tante-tante pada mengantri buat beli daging di tempat mereka.

.

.

.

 **Vampir**

Aomine Daiki, seorang vampir yang saat ini tengah keluyuran di rumah orang pada malam hari. Dia bersiap untuk mencari mangsa.

"Arrrrgh! Sepertinya aku mencium bau manusia di sini. Pasti yang ini."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Aomine langsung menggigit gumpalan daging milik manusia, tapi...

"Aomine-kun, kenapa kau menggigit bokong Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar Kise.

Gigi-gigi Aomine masih menancap di bokong Kise, tapi matanya mulai menatap Kise. Sedangkan Kise, yang tadinya hendak tidur, menatap aneh Aomine.

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

.

.

 **Motor**

Di jalanan kota, terlihat dua pemuda yang tengah bersiap-siap mengendarai motor mereka masing-masing. Kagami punya motor gede berwarna merah kehitaman, sedangkan Aomine punya motor gede berwarna biru.

"Oi, Aho! Liat, nih... motor gue lebih keren daripada punya lu," kata Kagami sambil menepuk-nepuk motornya.

"Apaan? Cuma motor cemen kaya gitu dibilang keren. Punya gue, nih... lebih keren, ada MP3-nya," kata Aomine.

Kise yang sempat lewat nggak mau kalah. Ia pun bilang bahwa ia juga punya motor.

"Ahominecchi, Bakagamicchi, memangnya cuma kalian saja yang punya motor, ssu? Aku juga punya yang lebih keren dan ada MP3-nya juga, ssu. Malah aku punya empat motor sekaligus."

"Lah? Mana motor yang lu bagain?" tanya Kagami kepada Kise.

"Lihat, nih!"

Kise langsung menaiki satu motor dari keempat motornya. Rupanya, motor-motor tersebut adalah odong-odong punya Abang Midorima.

"Bang, ayo, kita cabut, ssu!"

"Cabut-cabut Ndas lu! Lu kagak nyadar diri apa?! Odong-odong tuh buat anak kecil, bukan buat banci comberan dari planet Uranus kayak lu! Entar kalau gue kena razia cuma gara-gara bawa banci kayak lu, gimana?!" Omel Midorima.

"Pokoknya jalan aja, ssu...!" rengek Kise kayak anak kecil.

Dengan bersusah payah dan perjuangan hingga titik air kencing penghabisan (?) Midorima mengayuh odong-odongnya yang saat ini tengah dinaiki Kise.

Aomine dan Kagami hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

.

.

 **Spageti**

Saat ini, Akashi tengah duduk di sofa sambil membaca koran. Tiba-tiba saja perutnya mulai dangdutan (keroncongan udah mainstream) minta diisi disertai cacing-cacingnya yang pada konser dangdutan sambil menyanyi lagu 'Lapar... Lapar...' (hati-hati, setelah ini pasti Anzel dibantai Akashi).

"Tetsuya!" panggil Akashi.

Kuroko Tetsuya, sang pembantu, langsung datang dengan taplak meja di atas kepala.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tolong, beliin spageti."

"Gomen. Spageti itu apa, ya?"

"Ano... mirip kayak mie, cuma dikasih saos."

Setelah mengerti, Akashi menyerahkan uang kepada Kuroko kemudian Kuroko pergi untuk membeli spageti.

Sesaat kemudian...

Kuroko pun datang menghampiri Akashi yang masih baca koran. Kuroko pun menyerahkan makanan tersebut kepada Akashi. Akashi terkejut bukan main, pasalnya ia cuma dapat mie instan yang dikasih sambal.

"Tadi aku pesan spageti. Kenapa kau kasih mie plus sambel kayak gini?" tanya Akashi.

"Saya nggak tahu tempat orang jualan spageti, makanya saya bikin aja mie tambah sambel."

Akhirnya Akashi pun menggigit korannya.

.

.

 **Ponsel**

Takao tengah mengucek pakaiannya sambil mendengarkan musik lewat ponselnya yang ada di kantong celananya.

"Hei! Bujangan... Bujangan... Ibu-ibu manjat pohon bilang Bujangan! Ibu-ibu nyebur ke empang bilang Bujangan! Ibu-ibu menggosip bilang Bujangan..." Takao menyanyi lagu bang Haji Lu***g berjudul 'Bujangan' (Perasaan itu lagunya si raja dangdut, terus liriknya kagak kayak gitu).

' _Baling-baling bambu!'_ dering ponselnya menandakan ada yang menelepon.

Takao pun merogoh ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya, menekan tombol hijau, lalu mengarahkannya ke telinga kanannya.

"Halo, siapa ya? Halo? Halo? Oi! Siapa lu? Halo? Halo?!" panggilan telepon pun putus. "Paling-paling cuma orang iseng."

Takao pun kembali mengucek pakaiannya, tapi tanpa sengaja ponselnya menjadi alat untuk mengucek pakaian sehingga ponsel kesayangannya itu pun basah dan berbusa.

"Ya udin... Ponsel gue rusak...! EMAK!"

Takao pun menangis tujuh hari tujuh malam setelah para Kisedai membantunya untuk menguburkan ponsel tercintanya dengan kurang layak.

.

.

 **Ayam goreng**

Karena Kagami merasa bosan makan daging, ia pun memutuskan untuk makan ayam goreng di suatu rumah makan.

Ketika ia sudah duduk, seorang pelayan, Midorima Shintarou, datang menghampirinya.

"Mau pesan apa, ya?" tanya Midorima.

"Aku pesan ayam goreng."

"Kami punya pilihan spesial buat yang itu. Mau bagian paha atau dada?"

"Hah?"

"Paha atau dada?"

Kagami terlihat grogi, "Ya-yang bener harus pilih di...dddi antar kedua pilihan... iiiitu...?"

Midorima berusaha bersabar. "Iya. Sekarang, mau pesan bagian paha atau dada?"

Kagami terlihat gemetaran, tubuhnya berkeringat, dan wajahnya pun mulai memerah seperti rambutnya sendiri, mungkin. Ayolah, Bakagami! Cuma disuruh memilih antara kedua itu doang!

"Jadi mau paha atau dada?" tanya Midorima lagi dengan asap kereta api mulai muncul di kepala lumutannya.

"Gomen, kayaknya enakkan bagian selangkangan, deh," jawab Kagami dengan tampang tanpa dosanya.

Dan di hari itu juga, Midorima langsung berhenti bekerja di sana.

.

.

 **Hoya! Anzel bikin fanfic ini sekedar iseng-iseng. Arigatou buat kalian yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic aneh ini dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ^^v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just for Fun**

 **Kuroko no Basuke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeruji Besi**

Teman-teman dari Uncrowed Kings ternyata masuk penjara. Inilah kasus-kasus dan alasan mengapa mereka masuk penjara.

Hanamiya Makoto : Ia masuk penjara karena hampir memperkosa seorang nenek yang lagi cebok.

Mibuchi Reo : Agak kebalikan dari Hanamiya, ia hampir memperkosa seorang kakek yang sedang berselfie ria.

Nebuya Eikichi : Meminum minuman keras berupa es batu. Karena es batu itu keras dan ditambah dengan air, maka ia masuk penjara. Sekali lagi, karena ia meminum minuman keras.

Hayama Kotarou : Mencuri jemuran tetangganya sendiri berupa celana dalam bayi.

Kiyoshi Teppei : Tidak melakukan kejahatan apapun, tapi dia masuk penjara gara-gara sering cengengesan dan ketawa nggak jelas di jalan ramai hingga ia sempat disangka orang gila.

Suatu hari, di dalam penjara bawah tanah, para anggota Uncrowned Kings pada ribut sama beberapa tahanan di penjara seberang, beberapa tahanan itu adalah Kagami, Himuro, dan Takao.

"Oi! Ngapai lu ngomong kayak gitu?! Nyari ribut, lu?!" tanya Kagami sambil memukul-mukul jeruji besi walaupun ia malah menjerit kesakitan setelahnya.

"Emang kenapa, hah?! Lu emang pantas masuk penjara! Muka lu tuh emang tampang-tampang teroris. Ditambah lagi alis cabang lu yang nyentrik!" ledek Hayama kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kamfretos, lu!"

"Udah, ah, Taiga... Jangan bikin ribut nih penjara," kata Himuro berusaha menenangkan rekannya itu.

"Loh? Kok nggak boleh ribut? Kan lumayan buat hiburan di penjara," kata Takao dengan seringai GaJe-nya, membuat Himuro bernafsu untuk memukul Takao sampai pingsan.

"Udahlah... jangan pada ribut... Kasihan tahanan lainnya," kata Kiyoshi udah nggak tahan sama keributan itu.

"Tau, nih... Kagak elit banget, ciiin...," kata Mibuchi ber-OOC ria ala banci.

Mereka pun terus saling ribut hingga kepala Hayama menembus sela-sela jeruji besi dan nyangkut di sana.

"Eh, lu kenapa?" tanya Hanamiya ketika melihat kepala Hayama tersangkut di jeruji besi.

"Etdah! Tolongin gue, dong...! Kepala gue nyangkut, nih..." Hayama berusaha untuk melepaskan kepalanya dari sela-sela jeruji besi.

"Noh, rasain lu! Nyari ribut sama tahanan lain aja terus! Kualat, kan?!" sembur Nebuya.

"Ya, udin... Mendingan kalian cepat bantui gue, gih!"

Teman-teman Hayama pun berusaha menarik tubuh dan kepala Hayama agar bisa lepas, namun gagal. Kemudian, polisi Aomine Daiki datang.

"Woi! Pada kenapa, nih? Mau coba-coba melarikan diri?" tanya Aomine.

"Ya, elah, Pak... Daripada salah sangka, mending bantuin teman kita lepas dari sela-sela jeruji besi ini, ciiin..."

"Kepalanya nyangkut, Pak," kata Kiyoshi.

"Kalau ditarik kayak tadi itu bisa-bisa kepalanya lepas dari tubuhnya sendiri."

"Hah? Yang bener, Pak? Jangan, Pak...! Gue masih pengen hidup, Pak! Gue nggak mau mati konyol dengan cara begini!" rengek Hayama.

"Tuh! Rasain lu! Mampus lu! Mati aja lu sono!" ledek Kagami hingga akhirnya ia juga ikut pingsan setelah kena tendang Himuro.

"Udahlah, gue punya cara buat membebaskan dia." Aomine menyerahkan sebuah jarum kepada Kiyoshi. "Coba lu tusuk bongkongnya pakai ini."

"Siap!" ucap Kiyoshi sambil memberi hormat kepada Aomine.

"Eh, busyet! Jangan tusuk bokong cantik gue! Lu bakal- AW!"

Setelah ditusuk bokong Hayama pada bokong, cuma ada sedikit bagian yang terbebas dari sela-sela jeruji besi.

"Pak, hampir berhasil," kata Kiyoshi.

"Kalau begitu, coba pakai yang ini." Aomine menyerahkan tombak kepada Hanamiya.

"Usahakan tusuk di~"

"AAAAAWWWW!"

Belum sempat Aomine menjelaskan, Hanamiya sudah menusuk Hayama menggunakan tombak dibagian a**snya.

"Ya, udin... Gue tadi mau bilang tusuk sedikit di bagian bokongnya, bukan tepat di a**snya," jelas Aomine.

"Nafsu amat lu pengen ngebunuh anak orang," kata Nebuya kepada Hanamiya.

"Kagak sengaja," jawab singkat Hanamiya dengan tampang sok WaTaDos (Wajah Tanpa Dosa).

Mibuchi sempat melihat bagian ***pip*** berdarah akibat kejadian tadi. "Aku baru tahu kalau lu bisa menstruasi juga."

"Gile lu, Reo! Ini tuh gara-gara si kamfret Makoto!"

"Sudah gue bilang, gue kagak sengaja!"

"Tapi itu tadi berhasil, loh," kata Kiyoshi sambil menunjuk setengah dari kepala Hayama tersangkut, lebih tepatnya hampir lepas, "Mungkin perlu satu cara lagi buat membebaskannya."

"Gue tahu!" ucap Aomine.

Dengan kekuatan Papa Zola (Ngapain bawa-bawa nama ini) Aomine yang awalnya berseragam polisi kini berubah pakaian menjadi pakaian ala pemain sepak bola beserta sepatunya. Aomine pun mengambil ancang-ancang, bersiap untuk membebaskan Hayama dari jepitan jeruji besi.

"Eh, Pak? Mau ngapain?" tanya Hayama mulai merasa tidak enak.

"Mau membebaskan lu!"

Para tahanan dari penjara lain pun antusias melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Siap, Pak!" teriak Nebuya.

Para tahanan pun mulai berhitung mundur. "... 3... 2... 1!"

Mibuchi pun meniup pluit yang tidak tahu ia dapat dari mana.

PRUUUUUIITTTT!

BRAAAAKKK!

Aomine menendang kepala Hayama hingga yang ditendang lepas dari jepitan jeruji besi lalu Hayama terpental hingga menabrak tembok penjara.

"GOOOOAAAAALLLLL!"

Aomine pun berselebrasi ria dan para tahanan pun terharu setelah melihat Aomine 'mencetak goal cantik' dari tendangannya.

"Salam aki-aki," ucap Aomine sambil mengarahkan kedua jari telunjuknya ke atas ala Vi*** *r*****o.

Kini, yang ditendang pingsan dalam keadaan tragis yang author sendiri tidak sanggup untuk menjelaskannya.

.

.

.

 **Holla! Yang Chapie pertama itu memang sengaja dibikin mainstream, soalnya hanya sekedar iseng-iseng buat mengisi waktu puasa. Apakah Chapie ini mainstream juga? Tergantung penilaian para Readers.**

 **Kita akan ketemu lagi di Chapie selanjutnya! Jangan lupa untuk membaca Fanfic punya Anzel yang lainnya, seperti 'Fight!' dan 'Bloody Voodoo Doll'. ^^v**


End file.
